Broken
by NikiD1233
Summary: Thalia Grace is broken on the inside, despite how happy and sarcastic she is on the outside. Thalia hides the pieces of her broken self where only she can see and know. That is until celebrity Percy Jackson comes to school, and he just might understand. But is it possible that Pecy is even more broken than Thalia? Not demigods, some characters will be OOC. Perlia.
1. Prologue: Meeting

I walked into class late with a smirk on my face. When I walk in, my friends smile as if they haven't seen me in years and I just came back from the dead. Nico, Rachel, Leo, Piper, Connor and Travis, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Silena, Beckendorf, and Grover.

"Thalia!" my friends chorus.

My teacher, Mr. Apollo, smiles when he sees me.

"Thalia! Good to see you!" he exclaims.

I nod and sit down. My friends are still grinning, but I look over to the corner of the room where my two former best friends, Luke and Annabeth, sit. They are looking at me and snickering. My smirk stays on my face, but I feel the pain inside me. I remember when a gentle smile, not this sarcastic smirk used to grace my lips, and they would be the cause of it. They used to be the ones that were excited for me just walking through the door. I sat in the corner of the room in the back, hidden by the shadows.

"We will be having a new student. His name is Percy Jackson. Today is his first day, so behave." Mr. A said.

This caught my attention. Percy Jackson, the singer? I loved his songs, they actually had meaning unlike that Justine Beaver chick's songs. He would probably become friends with Annabeth and Luke, the populars. I noticed there was an empty seat next to Annabeth, so it was most likely. Suddenly, somebody walked through the door. He was tall and tanned, perfectly muscled with washboard abs, windblown jet black hair, and mesmerizing sea-green eyes. It was Percy Jackson.

"Hey, I'm Percy. Sorry I'm late." he apologized with a sheepish smile.

Mr. A waved him off.

"It's fine, you're new. I'm Mr. Apollo, call me Mr. A. Just pick a seat." he said.

Percy shrugged and scanned the room for a seat. He would pick the one by Annabeth, I knew it. Percy started walking, but he took the seat by me. Annabeth and Luke glared at me.

"Hey, I'm Percy." he said with a smile.

"Thalia." I said.

I never woul have expected that him sitting next to me would lead to somebody who understood. Understood how broken I am on the inside. My name is Thalia Grace, and I'm broken.


	2. Hurt

I walked home ftom school that day listening to music on my iPhone.

"I'm home!" I yelled and walked to my room.

"Hi." my mother muttered.

My twin brother, Jason, walked in a minute later.

"I'm home!" he yelled.

"I don't care." I muttered.

Jason was best friends with Luke and Thalia, so he treated me like trash at school. Then at home I didn'tmatter because of him.

"Oh good! How was you're say sweetie?" my mom asked him.

I rolled my eyes. My point exactly. I walked to my room and worked on homework for two hours, then I listened to music. At around six I walked out of my room.

"Hey mom, tonight's family night, right? So pizza and a movie?" I asked with a small smile.

"No, I want Cheesecake Factory." Jason said.

My mom nodded.

"Yeah, let's get Cheesecake."

I let out a cold laugh.

"Want Jason wants, like usual."

My mom and Jason looked shocked.

"Thalia, we do what you-" she started.

"No, we don't! Whatever has to do with Jason is all that matters! I could be cutting myself and you wouldn't care!" I cut her off with a snarl.

Then I started running. Running to the beautiful beach with a hill and a pine tree. I ran and ran until I reached that pine tree, and the. I climbed to the top and let the tears fall.

Why couldn't they see I wasn't happy? They don't care about me. My friends couldn't figure out something was wrong, my parents only careRFID my brother, my 'best friends' abandoned me. Yet they didn't see I was broken?

I stayed up in that tree crying for hours. At around midnight, I silently walked into my house and fell asleep in my bed.

Next Day at Lunch:

I smiled and laughed with my friends as if I was fine. They don't notice how I st in the corner a little distance away from them.

"Scuse me guys, I'm going to go for a walk."

My friends all muttered their goodbyes. I walked quietly to the school's lake, thinking about how nobody cared.

"Hey." somebody called from behind me.

I put the smirk on my face and turned around.

"Hey."

Percy sat down next to me an frowned.

"What's wrong?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing."

Lie.

"Don't lie Thals."

I flinched at the nickname.

"It's nothing, Percy." I growled.

He shook his head.

"Tell me what's wrong."

I just ignored him, and we sat in silence. Me staring at the water, him staring at me.

"You should probably go. Annabeth, Luke, and Jason are probably looking for you." I said softly.

He snorted.

"Those desperate losers?"

I smiled and laughed gently, the first real ones in a long time.

"Seriously though, you should go."

He stared at me for a few more seconds, then nodded.

"I'm here for you Thalia. You'd be surprised by how well I understand."

He walked away, and I watched him disappear.

"He understands?" I whispered.

Percy's POV:

I walked away from Thalia, thinking. My parents don't really care about me, my old best friends ditched me, and I try to be perfect. Yeah, I understand how she feels.

Thalia's POV:

-Next Day at Lunch (Again)-

I walked into the cafeteria but I was stopped by a blonde bimbo and her two blonde boy toys.

"What do you want Chase? Castellan? Jason?"

They smirked.

"Stay away from Percy, you're a waate of his time and he's mine." Annabeth said.

I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"One, he thinks you guys are desperate losers. Two, I don't like him like that."

The Twisted Trip just stared at me. But then Jason called out.

"Hey, did mom and dad tell you about movie night tonight? At the theater and everything!"

I turned around and shot him quay rationing gaze. He just smirked an evil smirk.

"Oh, wait, you don't! Because they don't want you! Nobody wants you!" he said with a cold laugh.

I just stared at him. The boy I used to do everything with, who I knew like the back of my hand.

"And you think I don't know that?" I hissed and ran off.

I ran towards the beach and the pine tree, and climbed up quickly. I sobbed knowing that it was all true. My parents would be much better off if they only had Jason, my friends abandoned me, the ones I have now don't understand me. I'm broken. Why don't I just kill myself? I have something to live for, even though I don't know what it is yet. I have something to do. But I can hurt myself, have the scars to show the pain... I took out the knife I kept in a little hole in the trunk. I was just about to cut te rusts when a hand grabbed the knife and pulled me close to them and said one word.

"Stop."


	3. Stop, Come, and Go

"Stop." Percy said as he held me close to him.  
I shook with my sobs.  
"Why? Why should I stop? Nobody cares!" I yelled.  
He shook his head.  
"Because you need to prove your stronger than that. And people do care, I care. Now come on, you're packing." he said.  
I glanced at him, confused.  
"Pack? Why?"  
He smiled a small smile.  
"Your moving in with me. I know how much it hurts, trust me."  
I stared at him.  
"Me...move in? Are you sure?"  
He just nodded. I smiled and we climbed down the tree. I saw a beat up blue pickup truck. I stared at him.  
"You drive this when you can have any care you want?"  
He just smiled and shrugged.  
"I don't want to be special. I do have a blue convertible and a black SUV though. I usually just use Bessie here."  
I snorted.  
"Bessie?"  
A look of mock hurt crossed his face.  
"What, I like that name!" he exclaimed.  
I just snickered. We sat in silence for a little bit.  
"Hey Percy? Why did you offer to let me move in? You barely know me!" I questioned.  
He just smiled a sad smile.  
"Because I understand. My mom, as nice as she is, didn't really want me around much. I love her, and I know she loves me, but she didn't care for what was going on with me. My best friends abandoned me. I really do understand."  
A few tears were rolling down his cheeks. I put my hand on his and we drove in silence. Finally, we pulled up to my house.  
"I'll wait out here." Percy said with a smile.  
I nodded, walked inside, and walked towards my room. I packed all my clothes and walked to the living room, where my parents and Jason were getting ready to leave.  
"I'm moving out." I said simply.  
They all looked at me shocked, and a look of guilt crossed Jason's face.  
"What? Why honey?" my dad asked.  
I snorted.  
"Because nobody wants me here, as Jason oh-so-kindly yelled in front of the whole school."  
My parents all stared at Jason, who had some tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Thals, don't go. Your my sister and-"  
"I'm not your sister, and you guys are not my family. I have no family. Maybe you should have thought before you became a jackass."  
I walked out the door, leaving my former family behind, and got into Percy's car.  
He gave me a hug.  
"You okay?" he asked me.  
I smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, I am. Let's just go."  
And I was being honest.  
Percy's POV:  
I looked at Thalia and smiled a little. It might seem weird, that I just met her and she's moving in, but she needs it. I really understand how she feels, and I could tell she honestly was okay now. We drove for ten minutes, then we pulled up to my house. She stared at me.  
"You have a beach house?"  
I smiled and nodded.  
"I love the beach."  
She nodded and we walked in.  
"What's your favorite color?" I asked her.  
"Silver and Black."  
I smiled.  
"Take the room with she silver door."  
She nodded and walked towards the door. I carried her stuff, and a huge grin spread across my face when she gasped.  
Thalia's POV:  
I gasped. The room was beautiful. It had silver walls, black carpeting, silver and black curtains, a silver and black bed set for California king sized bed, a black desk, a tv, a personal bathroom with the same silver and black theme, as well as a mini fridge.  
"Oh my God. You're kidding me, right?"  
Percy smile and shook his head.  
"I'll let you settle down. I'll order a pizza for dinner. Stuffed Crust okay?"  
I smiled and nodded. Percy walked out of the room, a small smile gracing his lips. I knew n identical one was gracing mine. I think that my life will definitely get better.  
-Next Day at Lunch-  
I walked into the cafeteria and looked at my regular table. All of my friends were there, and Jason. I sat down at the corner next to Rachel. Jason walked over to me.  
"Thals-"  
"Don't call me that." I cut him off.  
"I'm sorry. Please come home." he pleaded with me.  
"No. It's not a home to me. I'm going to finally be happy where I'm living now."  
Jason frowned.  
"Thalia, you have to come home! I'm your brother, you have to come home! We're a family, and we need you at home, with us!" he yelled, causing silence in the cafeteria.  
I stood up.  
"You're NOT my brother, and they are NOT my family! We may share blood but we are NOT family! Realize that! I don't want anything to do with you, or Zeus, or Hera! We are not family! I'm ashamed to even know you!" I yelled back.  
Everybody stared at me in shock, and Jason had tears streaming down his cheeks. I walked out of the cafeteria towards Percy's convertible, leaving all of my former friends an family behind.  
Jason's POV:  
I watched Thalia walk away.  
"What have I done?" I whispered.  
She used to be my best friend, and we were always there for each other. But then I started to hang out with Annabeth and Luke, and I just started being a jerk to her.  
"Maybe you should think before you go treat people like crap, especially when it's your sister." a voice behind me said.  
I looked and saw Percy Jackson glaring at me. At this point, everybody was whispering. He stood up on a table and did a cab whistle. Everybody looked at him.  
"I am disgusted by each and every person in this room. Especially him," he pointed to me, "and his friends over there." he pointed to Luke and Annabeth.  
"Learn to treat people right, and not enjoy their suffering. And definitely don't treat them like crap just because some desperate losers told you to. If you just watch them being treated like that, you're no better than those desperate losers."  
With that, Percy Jackson walked out of the room, leaving the whole school nine stunned silence.  
Thalia's POV:  
Percy turned me towards him and gave me a hug and then opened the door for me.  
"Come on, I got a surprise for you."


	4. Surprise!

Thalia's POV:

"Are we there yet? And can I take this blindfold off?" I asked.

I could hear the smile in Percy's voice.

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

The car stopped.

"Yup. I'll help you out. It's a surprise. Also, put these in."

He handed me my phone and noise reduction earbuds. I couldn't hear anything. After about fifteen minutes, Percy pulled out the earbuds and blindfold. I stared wide eyed around us, grinning like a little kid. Percy had the same smile on his face.

"Surprise."

And the rollercoaster started.

Jason's POV:

I ditched lunch and walked home early.

"Mom? Dad?"

They came running to the room, tears strolling down their cheeks.

"Anything?"

I shook my head.

"She yelled in front of the whole school that we aren't her family..." I said, my voice breaking.

My parents nodded. We all had tears rolling down our cheeks. I grabbed a Coke, sat down in front

of the TV and turned it on. I had a spit take when I saw what was on.

"Percy Jackson, the dreamy teenager who took the world by storm, might be taken! Percy has been seen recently at a loval carnival in New York with a mystery girl! Could this mystery girl be Percy's new girlfriend? Here is a picture of Percu and the Mystery Girl."

"Mom! Dad! In here quick!" I yelled.

My parents ran in.

"What is it?" they asked.

I just pointed at the TV, and their jaws dropped. Because on that screen was my sister, Thalia Grace, laughing with Percy Jackson on a rollercoaster.

Thalia's POV:

"This is a keeper!" Percy exclaimed with a laugh.

I laughed with him. The picture was us on the rollercoaster, our hair insane, looking at eachother and laughing. We were laughing since we were on the ride with this really cool Gangster Grandpa behind us.

"What next?" Percy asked.

I looked around the park, and my eyes landed on a ride/game that looked really cool.

"That one. The Gyro Loop."

Perct grinned and we walked over to the ride. Luckily, nobody was in line for it.

"Five bucks per rider, and additional five if you want us to record it." the guy said.

Percy nodded and gave the guy fifteen bucks and his iPhone to record. The guy led us to the seat.

"You control it. Green is forwards, yellow is backwards, red is stop."

We nodded and the guy turned the thing on. Percy and I pushed the buttons and we were flipping, stopping upside down, stopping facing the ground, everything. After about three minutes, we were stuck upside down, and slowly coming back to the start point and turned right side up. Percy and I were laughing, and Percy's hair was really messy, and I'm pretty sure mine was too. I brushed my fingers through my hair quickly.

"Grab a toy. Here's your phone. Thanks for riding." the guy said with a small smile.

Percy and I nodlook an said our thanks. Then we turned our attention to the toys. I picked up a doll I had a suspicion of.

"Hey Percy? Is this what I think it is?" I asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

I showed it to Percy, andthe was blushing in embarassment and holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, it is."

I let out a laugh.

"Oh, I have my toy!" I said and held the toy close.

It was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, and red converse. It also had messy black hair and sea-green eyes. It was a Percy doll.

"Come on, let's play some games!" Percy exclaimed.

He led me over to the games, which I knew I suck at. Percy went to the game where you knock down the bottles and won with his first throw. He got a huge teddybear and grinned at me.

"For you." he said with a small smile.

I blushed and gave him a hug. My heart fluttered a little. No..I couldn't start liking Percy...could I?

"Let's go on another ride!" I said with a smile.

He nodded, and we walked to a ride called the Dragon. It would go really high, nd then swing to the other side. Percy and Ikeptpure arms up and either stood up for lifted our feet off the floor. It was really fun. We played a few more games, ate a pizza, and then headed back to the house. We got home at midnight.

"Thank you Percy. Today was really fun and it really cheered me up."

Percy smiled and gave me a hug. I went into my room and fell asleep.

-Dream-

"Best friends for life!" Annabeth said with a huge grin.

"Family." Luke promised with a smile.

"We'll always be there for eachother." Jason said with a small smile.

"You're a loser! Why did we even waste our time being friends with you!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"Nobody cares about you!" Jason yelled.

"You are bringing us down Thals!" Luke yelled.

-Dream End-

I woke up screaming and crying. Percy ran in with his hair extremely messy, his eyes wild, and wearing only neon pink boxer briefs and carrying a wooden baseball bat. It was a ridiculous sight that cheered me up a bit.

"Are you okay? Whadda they do? Where are they?" Percy asked frantically.

I shook my head.

"Bad dream."

When he saw the tears on my face, he sat down next to me.

"You dreamt of the broken promises, right? And about how they are now?"

I nodded. He gave me a hug.

"Go back to sleep. I'll stay with you." he said.

I nodded and blushed. He had a slight blush too. I got into bed, Percy ran out of the room and put on some sweats, and then came in bed next to me. He put his arm around me as a few more tears fell, but then I fell asleep with Percy stroking my hair. This time, I didn't wake up.


	5. Cookies!

Percy's POV:

I stroked Thalia's hair until I fell asleep. I didn't tell her that I was awake because I was having nightmares. Nightmares of them...the people that were supposed to always be there for me...don't think like that Percy, not now. Right now it was around seven in the morning, I woke up before Thalia. We would have to get ready for school or we're going to be late...plus we've been ditching. I smile as I thought of a way to wake Thalia up. I looked at Thalia, her head on my chest, her hair sprawled around, her face so peaceful. She truly was beautiful. I moved my lips to her ear.

"Good morning, beautiful." I whispered in a husky voice.

Thalia's eyes fluttered open, then she turned around, but I saw the blush on her cheeks.

"Go away. I'm tired." she groaned.

"So am I, but we have to head to school." I said with a laugh.

"Fine." she groaned an got up.

I left the room angigot ready. I was just wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and black Converse high tops. When I stepped out, I saw that Thalia was wearing a black shirt and white skinny jeans with black Converise high tops.

"Looks like we're matching opposites today." I joked.

Thalia snorted.

"Lets just go. We eating drive thru?" Thalia asked.

I nodded.

"No McDonalds." we said in unison.

"Why don't you like McDonalds?" I asked her.

"They made an ad against pit bulls, and I like dogs. You?"

I smiled.

"Same reason."

"So Jack in the Box?" Thalia said with a smile.

"YES! THEY HAVE AWESOME COOKIES!" I exclaimed.

Thalia's eyes got wide with excitement.

"I know! Let's go!" she shouted and we ran out the door.

Thalia's POV:

"I can't believe all we got we got two hundred cookies!" I said with a laugh.

"And two strawberry banana smoothies!" Percy pointed out, and then he burst out laughing too.

"Th-their face when we came to pick up our order! Oh my gods!" we said at the same time and continued laughing.

Suddenly, Percy stopped and stared with wide eyes.

"Percy what is it?" I asked.

The only thing Percy did was swerve the car. And somebody was about to crash into Percy's side, but stopped. One inch from the door. On the side I would've been on.

"Percy! Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Just a bit shaken up." he replied.

I looked at him and smiled a little.

"Thank you, for being willing to have taken the hit. That was really brave." I said.

He smiled.

"No biggie."

The driver from the other car tapped on Percy' window, and Percy rolled it down.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, and I just rolled the red light. I'm so sorry!" the person, who was a girl that seemed around our age, said.

Percy shrugged.

"No harm done. Just be careful. I have to do the same, I was really busy laughing." Percy said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you! But I'm still really sorry...well bye!" the girl said and she went back to her car.

She reversed a little so that Percy and I could go, and then we continued driving to school. When we got to the parking lot, all eyes were on us. I shot a glance at Percy.

"Is it just me, or are they looking at us like we murdered somebody?" I muttered to Percy.

"Murdered somebody." he agreed.

We both laughed a bit. Then Annabeth, Luke, and Jason stomped up. Well, Jason was calm and watching me.

"I told you to stay away from Percy! I mean, now the whole world knows you're dating!" Annabeth hissed in my ear.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Don't play stupid with me! Just look at this!"

And the She Devil shoved a magazine in my face. And on the cover were two pictures. Of Percy and I. At the carnival. On the roller coaster and laughing. And us hugging. I showed it to Percy.

"We aren't dating." we both said at the same time, loud enough for everybody to hear.

That was enough to get them back to their obnoxious, gossiping, teenage selves.

"Just stay away from him!" Annabeth hissed, but Percy heard.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but I don't like you. You seem really fake and mean. Same goes for your blonde boy toys. So please, don't tell my best friend to back off." Percy said.

Annabeth huffed and stomped off, and Luke followed her. But Jason lingered.

"Thals..." Jason said, staring at me.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Come home...we need you. At least tell us where you're staying!" Jason begged.

I shook my head.

"Nope. You guys didn't care about me, and I'm finally happy where I am. I don't want you guys coming to get me. In seventeen, almost a legal adult, I can make my own choices." I told him indignantly.

"What happened to you Thals? You've changed..." Jason trailed off.

I snorted.

"Think before you speak Jason, and look in a mirror sometimes. I haven't really changed, you have." I stated, and I laced my hand with Percy's.

"Come on." Percy whispered in my ear and led me to an empty classroom.

"You okay?" Percy asked me.

I shook my head and Percy opened his arms for me. A few tears rolled down my cheeks, and Percy stroked my hair. After a few minutes, I calmed down, but Percy still held me. Percy pulled me away and kissed my forehead gently.

"Lets head to class." he told me.

I nodded, but I felt a tingly fellig where he kissed me. Percy put his arm around me and led me to class.

"I have a surprise planned. You go in, okay? I'll pick you up after school." Percy told me.

I nodded, and he kissed my forehead again. I watched him walk down the hall and I walked into class. I smiled. I wonder what this surprise will be. There's one thing I know though, and that's the fact that Percy Jackson never ceases to surprise me.


	6. FINALLY!

Percy's POV:

"And you sure you can't keep her, Daedelus?" I asked worriedly.

I mean, he was giving up something he loves...

"Percy, always so considerate! Yes, I'm sure Percy. She's the biggest one in the litter, and she's going to end up huge! I can't keep all the pups!" Daedelus said.

I smiled.

"I'll take her then. What's her name?" I asked.

He grinned.

"Mrs. O'Leary."

Thalia's POV:

"Where is that Seaweed Brain?" I muttered

Its 3:30, school ended fifteen minutes ago, and he's still not here.

"Lookin for me?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear as they wrapped their arms around my waist.

I shivered involuntarily. Why did he have to be so good looking, sweet, and flirty?

"Finally!Least head home!" I whispered.

He nodded and smiled.

"Your surprise is in you room."

That got me excited.

"What is it! A PS3? A bow an arrows? What!" I exclaimed.

Percy chuckled.

"You'll see."

"Come on!"

"Nope!"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"IS IT A COOKIE?"

Percy laughed at that one.

"Nope!And we still have one hunder twenty five cookies left, so eat up." he said and reached for cookie.

I grumbled and ate cookies too, and they're REALLY GOOD.

"We're here." Percy said and I jumped out of the car.

I ran for the front door, but Percy was faster, and he put his arm around my waist.

"Percy! Put me down!" I yelled.

"No! I have to make sure it's ready!"said yelled back while he unlocked the door.

I grumbled and Percy grabbed a blindfold and put it around my eyes.

"Please keep it on." he said and ran for my room.

Thirty seconds later he was back.

"Come on." he led me.

Once we got to my room, Percy told me to sit down on my bed. He put a medium sized box on my lap, and took off my blindfold.

"Open it." he said with a grin.

I nodded and opened the box.

"OH MY GODS!" I yelled.

Percy had a huge grin on his face. I. the box, was an adorable little black bundle of Pit Bull cuteness.

"YOU GOT ME A PUPPY!" I yelled.

He shrugged.

"I was planning on getting her, an then you said you liked pit bulls, and you've been having a hard time, so I decided to get her today. Her name's Mrs. O'Leary."

"Mrs.O'Leary." I cooed.

Mrs. O'Leary yipped happily.

"Thank you Percy! Thank you so much!" I squealed and ran up to him.

Percy caught me in his arms and I hugged him tightly. I pulled away slightly and looked up at Percy, who was looking down at me. Then, he started to lean in. I leaned in too, and his lips brushed against mine, but the phone started ringing. Percy answered it with a sheepish smile and a blush.

"Hello?" he said.

The person on the other end said something, and Percy froze. He dropped the phone.

"NO!" he yelled, a few tears streaming down his cheeks, and he ran.

He ran out the door, into the pick up truck.

"Percy!" I yelled as I ran after him.

"He stopped abruptly and turned around.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go...my brother...he'. In the hospital...he got worse..."

I stared at him, so broken...

"Go. Go to your brother." I said quietly.

He nodded and ran up to me. He hugged me tightly and cried.

"Thank you. Thank you." he sobbed.

He kissed me on the lips fiercely and ran into the truck and drove away.

Percy's POV:

Tyson...gods no...Ty...

Tyson is my younger brother. He's fourteen. Two years ago...Tyson was helping out at the Mechanic. He loves to build things...and he was fixing up his own car for when he's sixteen. Something went wrong though, and a fire started. Instead of Ty listening and getting out, he went to help find the others. Ty got everyone else out, but he was the last one inside. When the foremen got there, they got Tyson out. Tyson had third degree burns, anwas as inconscious. Tyson has been in a coma ever since. He flatlined today, but he's okay now...

"Hey Judy. I'm here to see Ty." I told the receptionist, Judy.

Judy smiled.

"Good to see you again Percy. You know the room, here's your badge." she said.

I nodded and walked to Ty's room. I walked in and saw my teacher, Mr. Apollo. I knew Apollo worked at the hospital as well though. How he juggled between teaching and being a doctor, no clue, but I think he mentioned quitting the teacher gig.

"Apollo, how is he? Did you call my mom?" I asked.

"He's better than before. I don't know how it's possible, but after the flatline...best he's been in two years, Perce!" Apollo said with a grin.

A huge grin spread across my face.

"Any chance he'll wake up soon?" I asked.

He nodded and grinned.

"It's a huge possibility. He may even respondFTP what you say."

My grin got even bigger.

"And my mom? Does she know?" I asked.

Apollo's grin fell.

"Percy...I called your mom and...she moved. To LA." he said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head.

"No! She said she' be here for Ty..." I trailed off.

I could believe it. After my dad died (he was in the Navy, Fleet Admiral), my mom wanted to forget everything about him and connected to him. That included me and Ty, especially me since I look just like Ty. That happened when I was eight and Ty was eight and Ty was five. Two years later, my mom married Paul Blofos and had my half brother, Gregg. My mom didn't really care for me and Ty anymore. She had new family that wasn't connected to my dad in any way. Once Ty got hurt, I started singing for money so I could pay his health bills. My mom considered pulling the plug, but I wouldn't let her. I got a record deal, and now have more than enough money to pay for Ty. I also got emancipated after Ty got hurt. to moved in to my Dad's beach house, and I'm ...relatively happy...

"Thank you Apollo." I whispered.

He nodded and clapped me on the back.

"I'll leave you with him." Apollo said and walked out the door.

I sat down in the chair next to Ty's bed and took his hand.

"Hey, Ty. How are you, Big Guy? Apollo says you're better than you've been in two years. You flatlined,bugs, but you're better now. Dad's watching over you. I know he is. Mom's go e. she left with Paul and Gregg for LA. I've been so worried about you Ty..." I trailed off.

Tears were rolling continuously down my cheeks. I felt somepressure on my hand, like a squeeze, but then it released. My eyes widened at that.

"Ty? Ty if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I said.

Ty squeezed my hand.

"Apollo! APOLLO HES RESPONDING!" I yelled with a huge grin.

I heard pounding footsteps.

"What?" he asked frantically.

"He's responding!" I exclaimed.

"Let me see!" Apollo commanded.

I nodded.

"Ty, squeeze my hand again, okay?" I asked.

You could see him squeeze my hand.

"Oh my gods...I though. But...I didn't think so soon..."

"He's responding! First time in two years! He's responding!tell yelled and jumped up.

"He's responding!" Alpllo yelled.

A new voice started to speak.

"Ugh, can you guys quiet down? And where am I?"

I turned to face Ty slowly. He was sitting there, calf brown eyes wide open.

"He's awake!' I yelled and hugged Ty fiercely.

Ty is finally awake.


	7. Dad

Percy's POV:

"Whoa, what happened Perce?" Ty asked.

I frowned and some tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Remember there was a fire at the Mechanic? You were the last one out Ty...it was so bad...you've been in a coma. I started singing, to be able to pay, and I got a record deal. You've been in a coma for two years Ty..." I trailed off.

Ty stared at me.

"Is that why I saw Daddy?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You flatlined Ty. What'd Daddy say?" I asked.

Ty smiled sadly.

"It wasn't my time yet. And that he loves us. And he's proud of us, especially you. He said you've been so strong, and he couldn't have done better. He say he's watching over us. He told me it was time to wake up soon. He told me he loves us so much and then I started to her you talking, and I woke up." he explained.

I hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried about you Ty. I finished up the truck for you. I drove it here. I drive it as often as I can. I live in the beach house, and ypur room is set up anda everything!" I told him.

Ty grinned.

"The beach house? Yes! Is it just us two there?" he questioned.

I shook my head.

"My...girlfriend, Thalia Grace, lives there. She's only my girlfriend since today, though. She wasn't getting along with her parents, so I let her move on. I also got a pit bull puppy today, Mrs. O'Leary." I explained.

Apollo grinned at me at the mention of Thalia. So did Tyson.

"Okay! When can I come home?" Tyson asked.

"A week? Two weeks?" Apollo estimated.

I nodded.

"Okay. I'm just so glad he woke up." I whispered.

Suddenly, two people ran into the room. I looked up, confused.

"Zeus? Thalia?"

Thalia's POV:

I took Percy' SUV to my parent's house once I put Mrs. O'Leary in her crat. Why was I going to my parents house? Because hearing about Percy's brother...I felt like I had to forgive my family. I don't want to stay with them, but forgive them. I knocked on the door tentatively. My brother opened it.

"Thalia?" he asked, surprised.

I just huged him tightly.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"It's okay. I forgive you." I whispered back.

Jason hugged me even more tightly.

"Jason? Who is it?" my dad asked.

"It's me, Daddy." I said and stepped away from Jason.

My dad came and hugged me tightly.

"Are you okay? I've been so worried...What made you come home?" my dad asked.

"My friend, Percy Jackson...his brother is in the hospital. His brother got worse, and he had to p immediately. I realized I had to see my family again when that happened, because something bad might happen to one of us.

My dad released me at the mention of Percy.

"Get in the car. Now. If Tyson is in the hospital...oh my gods. Thalia, we'll take the car you can in. Jason, tell your mother I went to go see Percy and Tyson, say Tyson is in the hospital."

Jadon looked as confused as I felt. My dad shoved me out the door and drgged me to the car. I handed him the keys and he rushed to the hospital.

"Dad! How do you know Percy? And who's Tyson?" I asked frantically.

"I was their father's beat friend! Tyson is Lercy's younger brother!" he explained and ran to the receptionist.

"Tyson Jackson's room please! I was his fther's best friend." Zsaid said frantically.

The nurse nodded and gavysys both a badge.

"Room 315." she said.

My dad nodded and he ran, looking for Room 315. Finally, we found it, to se Percy, a guy with brown hair and calf brown eyes, and Mr. Apollo.

"Zeus? Thalia?"

Percy's POV:

"Percy! Tyson! Tyson are you alright? Inever knew you were in the hospital..." Zeus trailed off.

"I'm fine Zeus!" Tyson replied with a cheeky grin.

"What happened?" Zeus asked.

"Two years ago, Tyson was at the Mechanic working on his future truck. There was a fire and Ty, being the hero he is, saved everybody else and was the last one in the building. Firefighters brought him out, paramedics brought him here, he's been in a coma for two years." I explained.

Zeus stared at Ty and smiled proudly.

"Your father would be proud."

Tyson and I grinned.

"We know he is." we said in unison.

"Where's Sally?" Zeus asked.

I grimaced.

"She moved to LA with Paul an Gregg. I found out today."

Zeus glared.

"I knew that she wanted to forget, but this is too much. Where are you staying boys going to stay?" Zes asked.

"I got emancipated at 14. I live at my Dad's beach house. Zeus, how'd you find out about Ty?" I asked.

"I found out about him from my daughter, Thalia. And you still have the beach house?" Zeus asked.

I stared at him.

"Yeah, I have it. He left it to me. And...Daughter? She's your...I should've realized! Umm...Zeus, lately Thalia has been staying with me." I trailed off.

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed, first time she spoke since she entered the room.

Zeus stared at me, then laughed.

"It's fine Percy, she was upset and hurt. I'm happy you took her in. Are you her boyfriend as well? Your father and I always thought you'd end up together." Zeus said.

Thalia and I blushed.

"Um, yeah dad, we're together. And what do you mean always thought we'd be together?" Thalia said as she took the seat next to me and took my hand.

Zeus laughed.

"When you two were younger, you would always play together! You even had little crushes on eachother! You didn't see eachother after what happened to Percy's father." Zeus explained with a sad smile.

Thalia and I blushed, but I also had a sad smile.

"What happened to Percy's dad?" Thalia asked.

Ty, Zeus, and I shared a look. I had to explain, in private.

"I'll tell you later Thals. Okay? Tomorrow the latest"

Thalia nodded.

"Well, this was fun, but Ty needs his rest. So only you four and Sally-"

"I don't want my mom coming." Tyson said.

I nodded in agreement.

"She didn't even tell me she moved. And she wanted to pull the plug...I don't want her near Ty. I'm his legal guardian now." I told Apollo.

Thalia stated at me, and Zeus had an understanding look in his eye.

"Okay then. So just you three are allowed in, or anybody you bring with you. I expect to see you in class tomorrow, Percy. Now, Tyson needs to rest." Apollo said as he shooed us out.

Zeus, Thalia, and I walked out in silence. Finally, we got to the cars.

"Is this the truck Ty was working on?" Zeus asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"I finished it up for him, but I didn't have to do much. At twelve years old, he was already a genius. I'm proud of him. He's a hero." I said quietly.

Zeus smiled.

"You're both just like Poseidon, Percy. You look just like him. You aren't thinking about joining though, right?" Zeus asked.

I looked up at him.

"I have to. I have to make him proud." I whispered.

"It's your choice Percy, but you've already made him proud. And...I don't think she can handle losing both you and him." Zeus said.

"She doesn't care." I hissed.

Thalia was behind us, out of earshot.

"She does care though, Percy." Zeus said.

I just stared at the truck. Thalia walked up to us and took my hand.

"Thalia, are you going to stay at Percy's? I understand if you will, you and Hera don't exactly get along." Zeus said.

Thalia snorted.

"Understatefont of the century. I'll stay with Percy if that's okay." Thalia said.

Zeus nodded and tossed me some keys.

"These are yours. Thalia and I kinda used your car."

I laughed and tossed them back to him.

"Keep the car. You've done so much for Ty and Me, not to mention my dad. Keep it Zeus."

Before he could answer, Thalia and I were in the truck, driving away. We drove in comforting silence. When we got to the house and Thalia was about to walk into her room, I pulled her back.

"I didn't do this right earlier." I said.

I put my hands behind her neck gently and kissed her deeply and passionately. It felt like electricity coursing through me, and her lips tasted like vanilla. W. Pulled away gaping for air, and I lay my head gently against hers.

"I'll tell you about my dad." I said quietly and led her to my room.

I lie down on the bed and pat the spot next to me. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close.

"Your dad and my dad were best friends in high school. They wanted to make a difference and fight for what they believed in. My dad loved the beach, and he looked just like me. He was in the Navy, Fleet Admiral, the highest rank. He was good, really good. He was the best dad I could have had as well. I wanted to be just like him." I began.

Thalia stayed silent.

"I was eight years old. He was supposed to be coming home. We went to pick him up, and deletes seaweed in a little uniform just like my Dad's. We Watched for h, but we didn't see him. He always came home. Your dad...he walked up to us. He was General of the Air Force. He told us...'He's not coming home.' But he had too...he was my dad..."

Tears were rolling freely now. I wasn't 17 year old Percy Jackson right now. I was the little eight year old that just lost his father. I was living through it again.

"He had a will. He left the beach house to me, this. Of course he left money and other stuff, but he also left me his most prized possession. It's a sword, a Greek sword, celestial bronze, called Anaklusmos, or Riptide. He also left me all his medal, badges, pins, stuff like that from the army. He died a hero." I finished quietly.

Thalia stared at me.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

I just nodded.

"I need to pack. I have to discuss some things with my mom."

Thalia kissed me lightly and walked towards the door, but turned around.

"Percy, you were talking to my dad about joining something..."

"I want to be in the Navy, like my Dad. I want to make him proud."


	8. Dreams

Thalia's POV:

No...no...

"There's still time to decide..."

Percy looked at me and smiled sadly.

"When I was a little four yea. Old, they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I said I want to be in the Navy, I want to fight for my country. Flur years later, my father died. He was in the Navy, and I need to make him proud. It's not I want to be in the Navy anymore, it's I need to be." he said with tears streaming down his cheeks, but his voice was even.

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Come on. I want to show you a room." Percy said, and he led merooms room at te end of the hall.

This door looked just like Percy's, but it was locked. Percy took out a key and opened the room. Percy led me to a wall covered in pictures. One of them was a man that looked exactly like Percy, dressed in uniform holding a little boy in his arms.

"That was when I was six years old, and my dad just came home." Percy whispered.

I looked at all the pictures on the wall. There was one of them with my dad and Percy's dad, dressed in uniform, smiling proudly and saluting. My dad had the same picture in his office. The other pictures all had Percy, Tyson, their father, and a woman with brown hair and kind brown eyes who Isuspected to be their mother. Lots of the pictures were at the beach. There was one picture of Percy dressed in a little uniform just like his father's, saluting at an American flag. Tears were streamin. Down my cheeks now.

"Percy?" I asked, still facing the pictures.

There were slow footsteps coming towards me.

"Look at me, please." he said quietly.

I turned to face him. He was wearing his Father's uniform, but it looked like it was custom made for him.

"I need to make him proud. And I can only do that by wearing this uniform, rising through the ranks until I'm Fleet Admiral, and fighting for what I believe in." Percy said evenly, notwears now, only pride and determination.

And I couldn't deny it. Seeing him in that uniform, it looked like he was born to fight, born to be a hero. I ran up to him and kissed him.

"I need to go. I'm going to leave right now do that I can et back here as soon as possible." Percy said between kisses.

I nodded, and Percy kissed me deeply once more before running to Bessie, still in his father's uniform, and drove away. I smiled and put my hand to my lips. They were tingly, and I still tasted the fgronin Percy's lips. I smiled.

"Good luck, Percy." I whispered and went back inside.

Percy's POV:

"You are too much for me Hero!" my dad said as he fell in the water.

"Daddy!" A seven year old me yelled and jumped on him.

A four year old was laughing and clapping, and he jumped on me too.

"A hero and a friendly cyclops are too much for me! I must...tickle them to death!" he said dramatically.

He attacked me and Tyson with tickles and we were both laughing nonstop.

"Daddy! Daddy stop i-it tickles!" I said between giggles.

The scene shifted, and I was looking through all the people were just came home to their families. I was dressed in the uniform of the Fleet Admiral and waving a small American flag. Some of the people who were in the Navy with my dWeededeee shooting me sorrowful glances, but why? My daddy was coming home! I saw a familiar face walking towarda my mom, Ty, and I, and I ran forward togive them a hug.

"Zeus!" I yelled and he caught me in his arms.

"Percy!" he said with a shaky smile.

I noticed tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Zeus, where's daddy?" I asked.

Tyson, who was wearing an American Flag shOrr and holding tightly onto my mother's hand, nodded.

"Yes, where is Poseidon?" my mommy said.

Zeus walked closer to mommy, me still in his arms. He put me down and put his hand on mommy's shoulder.

"He's not coming home. Hes not coming home Sally, not alive." Zeus whispered.

"What? Daddy has to come home! He always comes home!" I yelled and ran away.

"NOOO!" my mommy wailed, and everybody looked towards her.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. No, my mommy couldn't believe it. Daddy was coming home, Daddy had to come home. I ran through the people.

"Daddy! Daddy where are you! You have to cOme out, Daddy! I missed you, we all missed you! We need to see you!" I called, looking around frantically.

Everybody was watching me, some with teara rolling down their cheeks. I walked over to the ship.

"Daddy, come out!" I called.

My voice echoed throughout the ship. I saw Zeus' plane and ran towards it. My daddy must be in there. I ran to the ane and looked I side. The only thing I could see was a big wooden box. I walked closer to it. There was a picture next to it of my Daddy. I walked closer to the box and opened it. My daddy was inside. I shook his shoulder.

"Come on Daddy! Wake up! You need to wake up!" I wailed.

"Wake up, Daddy." I whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a plane.

"A dream. It was just a dream." I whispered.

"Good that you're awake Mr. Jackson, we've just arrived." the flight attendant said.

"Thank you." I said with a shaky smile.

The flight attendant nodded and I got off the plane. I looked at the address on the slip of paper and hailed a cab. Half an hour later I was in front of my mother's new house.

"Thank you." I told the cab driver as I payed.

"You want me to wait for you?" the driver offered.

I shook my head.

"Might take a while." I said.

He shrugged.

"I'll wait fifteen minutes." the driver stated.

I nodded my thanks and walked up to the door. I knocked and a woman with brown hair and blue eyes answered.

"Mom."


	9. Very Important AN! Please Read!

Important AN:

Hey all. Now, I had to make this AN as a courtesy to you all.

The next chapter is almost done, but I know almost all of you will probably hate it. Whatever happens in this story, starting in the next chapter, know this story is a PERLIA and it will end PERLIA no matter what side pairings there are.

Now, until I post the next chapter, I want you all to guess who will play what part in the relationship. Let me explain.

A relationship always has the boy, the girl, the jealous ex, and the best friend that wants it to end.

The best friend and the jealous ex will be introduced soon. If you guys can, or want, to guess who the jealous ex and the best friend are in this story, and guess at least one of them correctly, I will use a song of your choice in the story.

I would like to enter different kinds of songs in this story, and want your help to do this.

Let me help you guys a bit. Both Thalia and Percy will have a jealous ex and a best friend that wants it to end. So four different people. Even if you don't guess all four of them correctly, as long as one of them is right, I will use your song.

If you're up for the challenge, I would really appreciate it.

Until next time!

~NikiD1233


	10. Twist

"Percy." she said, surprised to see me at midnight.

"I'm here to talk to you about a few things." I said coldly.

My mom looked at what I was wearing, swallowed, and nodded.

"Did Ty-"

"No, Mom. He didn't die. He flatlined, yes, but he didn't die. He woke up."

She smiled.

"He woke up..." she whispered to herself.

"When can I see him?" she asked.

I stared her in the eyes.

"You can't."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I am his mother, Percy. I can-"

"You aren't his mother, and you aren't mine either. Nine years ago, Tyson and I lost our father. We needed our mother, but we lost her too. Tyson doesn't want you to come see him, and I don't want you to see him either." I cut her off.

She stared at me, tears filling her eyes.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I had to-"

"Had to what, mom? Abandon your six year old son who could barely understand that his father was dead? Abandon your eight year old son who idolized his father and couldn't believe his father was dead?" I asked furiously, tears rolling down my cheeks now.

"Percy, your father had just died..." she trailed off.

"And what about later on? Years later? At least Ty had me to take care of him! I took care of myself! And why did I have to take care of myself? Because I look just like dad! Why did I have to take care of Ty? Because he was Dad's son, and you refused to take care of us!" I hissed.

My mom had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I loved him..." she whispered.

"And he loved you. And he would've wanted you to take care of us, not abandon us."

I froze for a minute.

"I'm going to join, just like he did. I'm going to make him proud." I stated.

She shook her head, tears streaming continuously now. I turned and walked away.

"Percy, I can't lose you too." she called.

I stopped and turned back slowly.

"You're not going to lose me. You gave me up nine years ago." I said and continued walking.

The cab was still here, so I got in quickly.

"LAX please. I need to get to New York." I said with a small smile.

~Time Skip (Five Hours)~

I quickly parked the car and ran into the hospital.

"Hey Judy! Badge, please?" I asked as I ran.

She nodded and tossed me the badge. I ran into Tyson's room. He was awake, and Zeus was there.

"Hey Ty, hey Zeus." I said as I gave Ty a hug.

"Woah, I thought you were your father for a minute Percy!" Zeus said with a sad smile.

I nodded with a proud smile.

"Why you here, Perce?" Ty asked.

I shrugged.

"Just wanted to check on you, just got back from LA." I said simply.

Ty's eyes widened.

"You didn't..." he trailed off.

"Talk to Sally, did you?" Zeus finished.

I nodded.

"Yep. Now I have to head home, see ya guys." I said as I hugged them both. I drove to a Coffe Been first though.

"Two Ice Blended Chocolates, please." I said to the barista.

"Sure thing Percy. Can I have your autograph." she asked with a smile.

I smiled and signed a slip of paper.

"Here ya go! And thanks for the drinks!" I said as I ran to the door.

Everybody was watching me and taking pictures, and for the first time I was comfortable with it, because I was wearing my father's uniform.

I jumped into Bessie and drove home quickly. Things were getting better.

Thalia's POV:

I put Mrs. O'Leary's food in her bowl and a bagel in te toaster absentmindedly. I had a dream last night, and it confused me. But before Percy there was Nico...

"RARF!" Mrs. O'Leary barked aggressively towards the door.

Soembody was knocking, WOOPS. I looked through the peephole.

"Think of the devil, and he shall arrive." I muttered as I opened the door.

"Hey." Nico said with a nervous smile.

"Hey yourself." I said with a small smile.

"So uh..."

"Whats up?" I asked.

Nico's never nervous.

"I realizes that...I want us to get together again. I got...jealous...when I heard you and Percy were together. Then I realized I had to act..."

"Nico, Percy and I are really together..." I trailed off.

He looked crestfallen.

"But...yesterday...the parking lot..." he trailed off.

"A lot changed since the parking lot." I explained quietly.

He looked so sad, so broken. I felt a little bad. But I really like Percy.

"I'll change your mind, Thals." he said. And walked out the door.

Percy's POV:

I parked Bessie and started walking towards the house. I. Noticed a black Kia parked around ten feet away from my car. Who's car is that? As if somebody heard me, the owner of the car started walking towards me. Nico di Angelo. He shovein me with his shoulder as he passed by.

"Keep and eye on your girlfriend, wouldn't want somebody to take her away." he sneered and kept walking.

I stared at him for a few more seconds, shocked, but continued walking. When I walked into the living room, I saw Thalia sitting on the couch, confused. I decided not to bug her about Nico.

"Hey." I said with a gentle smile.

She grinned, ran up to me, and hugged me tightly.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Better than I thought. I got you a drink on my way back." I said and handed her the drink.

"My favorite!" she exclaimed with a grin.

I chuckled and nodded.

"I'm going to go change. Be right back." I said and quickly walked to my room.

I slipped on a white shirt and some blue jeans. I walked back towards the living room to see Thaliaa staring at the TV and Mrs. O'Leary curled up on the recliner.

"Hey wana watch some movies?" I asked.

She smiled and shrugged.

"Sure. What movies?" she asked.

I grinned.

"Toy Story. All three of them." I said, excited.

Her smile got bigger.

"Get the popcorn!" she commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I said and saluted.

She threw a pillow at the back of my head. I ducked and it hit Mrs. O'Leary, who continued dozing off. I made the popcorn. Went back to Thalia, put the DVD in, and sat down. Thalia immediately curled into my side, and I kissed the top of her head. And that's how we spent the whole day.

Thalia's POV:

It has been one week sce Percy left to see his mom. Right now he is visiting Tyson. Tyson is going to come home next week, and a week after that he is going to be tested to see what grade he is going to be in. Percy thinks ninth grade, since Tyson was always really smart and advanced, according to my dad and Percy. Lately, school has been a bit awkward. The whole school knows that it's official, I'm dating Percy Jackson, which is almost as bad as the media knowing. Percy has been so happy lately. But I've been confused. I keep thinking of Nico, and I keep having a dream where he and Percy are standing there telling me to choose with tears streaming down their faces. Aw, crap. I thought about Nico again, and-

"AWRUFF!" Mrs. O'Leary barked aggressively at the door.

Nico was here, again. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey."

He smirked at me.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He grinned.

"Changing your mind."

Before I could comprehend what he said, his lips crashed on mine.

Percy's POV:

Things have been good this past week. Thalia and I confirmed our relationship to the student body, I found out when Ty is coming home, I recorded two songs that will be aired on the radio next week, and I got put on the annual Winter Dance Comitee (Thalia doesn't know that, so shhhh. I also practically took it over...).

"So, Apollo, in all honesty, who is the best student in school? I want Ty to have a tutor, and a good one." I asked.

I was just visiting Ty at the hospital, and he ended up falling asleep. I decided to talk to Apollo about Ty and school. I think he's going to be in the ninth grade, since he was always a genius, and I want the best kid in school to tutor him. Apollo looked thoughtful.

"Annabeth Chase. She has the highest GPA the school has ever seen." he concluded.

I wasn't really surprised. Annabeth always had her hand up in class to answer questions, was school president, and on th dance comitee. I was actually pretty happy, maybe I could help her smooth things over with Thalia.

"Thanks, Apollo! See ya!" I said and ran to Bessie.

I quickly drove home, only to see Nico's black Kia.

"How the hell does he know where Thalia and I live?" I growled as I walked towards the door.

Wheinto walked in the house, I froze. Thaliadans Nico were kissing.

"Thalia?" I breathed out quietly.

They didn't hear me. Mrs. O'Leary walked over to me and whimpered t my feet, she could tell I was hurt. And then, for only a second, Thalia and Nico weren't kissing, it was a different girl, a girl with caramel hair and warm brown eyes, kissing a boy who had an eyepatch and was my bestfriend. And then Thalia and Nico were kissing again.

"Thalia?" I asked, a little louder.

They stopped this time and turned to face me. Nico looked smug, while Thalia looked confused and guilty.

"Percy...l-I'm sorry...I was just confused recently about Nico and...I'm not going to deny what I did was wrng and...y" she trailed off.

I forced smile.

"It's fine. You need to think, or you just want to be with him, I'll let you. It's fine. I'm going to head out. See ya." I said and turned right back to Bessie.

It wasn't okay. It hurt. But I remember what my dad said all tose years ago. When you love something, set it free. I drove to Central Park, slipped my sunglasses on, and sat down in the sunlight. Thank God that this December has been weird, it has been pretty sunny and really pleasant lately. I pulled out my notebook and started to write. It was now three in the afternoon, I've been here for two hours, and I wrote two songs. Songs really help vent. When I finished, I heard somebody playing a guitar. I shoved the notebook into my pocket and followed the sound. I ended up in front of a kid sitting on a bench playing the guitar with his case open and little bit of money inside. I was surprised nobody was attention, because this kid was seriously talented. I watched him for a few more minutes. I d encoded to make a call to my manager/mentor.

"Hey, Chiron? I'm in Central Park right now, you gotta get here now. Kid playing guitar, you need to see and hear it. By the pond, hurry." Isaid quickly into the phone.

"Coming now."fills aid, excited, and hung up.

I stared at. The kid for a few more minutes. He was playing "So What" by P!nk right now.

"Whats your name?" I asked the kid.

He stared at his guitar smiling softly while playing.

"Randy. You?"

"Percy. Nice to meet you. Why you playing out here, Randy?" I asked.

Hia gaze darkened a bit.

"My mom has cancer, needs chemo, can't afford it, nobody else in the picture to help. I'm doing this to try and make a difference." he said shakily.

I believed him. I know how to tell when somebody was scamming you, I practically grew up without a parent since I was eight, plus I'm an actor, so I can tell these things. And this kid wasn't lying. I was really happy I called Chiron for this kid.

"I know how it is Randy, I had to do the same thing a few years ago for my brother." I said with a nod.

He glanced up at me through his dirty blonde bangs for a minute, nodded, and turned back to his guitar. I took out three hundred dollars and put them in his case. He stared at the money and then at me. He had dark bue eyes and a few light freckles. I recognized him now, he was a freshman at Goode.

"That's a lot of money, you sure you want to give it all to me?" he asked hesitantly.

I waved my hand.

"I have more money then I need. I didn't introduce myself properly before. I'm Percy Jackson. Now, stand up on the bench, Randy. People are going to pay more attention to you." I stated simply.

He gaped at me and stood up on the bench.

"Michael Jackson always helped get me some attention. Can you sing?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I guess I can. I don't feel comfortable singing though..."

I nodded.

"I'll sing. And slip your money into your pocket, people might steal it." I stated.

He stared at me obeyed.

"Is 'They Don't Care About Us' alright?" Randy asked.

I smiled. My favorite MJ song. This kid was really cool. Heck, he was cheering me up a bit from the whole Thalia thing. I slipped on my sunglasses.

"Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded and started playing.

"Skin head, dead head. Everybody gone bad. Situation, aggravation. Everybody allegation. In the suite, on the news. Everybody dog food. Bang bang, shot dead. Everybody's gone mad."

People were starting to come over now, there were about five people and two of them were recording.

"All I wanna say is that. They don't really care about us. All I wanna say is that. They don't really care about us."

Fifteen people now. Some were commenting about me sounding like Percy Jackson, thank the gods for sunglasses, but most of them were commenting on Randy.

"Beat me, hate me. You can never break me. Will me, thrill me. You can never kill me. Jew me, sue me. Everybody do me. Kick me, kike me. Don't you black or white me."

Thirty people now. some guy was passing his hat around, and almost everybody was recording. A few people actually did recognize me as Percy Jackson, but I can't hide from everybody. Randy was smiling a huge smile.

"All I wanna say is that. They don't really care about us. All I wanna say is that. They don't really care about us."

Fiffy people now. We continued singing the song until there were I think over a hundred people. A lot of them kne I was Percy Jackson. When we were done, I high fixed Randy and the guy handed me his hate. There must have been at leaFor our hundred dollars in that hat. I noticed Chiron was right in the front, nodding in approval while recording. He was standing next to a girl that was familiar looking, with dark flowing hair and hazel eyes.

"Give it up for Randy!" I called into the crowd.

They cheered for Randy, hooting and jumping. The kid was blushing, but he looked really happy.

"Thank you everybody! My name is Percy Jackson, and I really appreciate you helping my friend out! Who wants another song?" I yelled out.

Everybody cheered and the press were here and taking pictures.

"Hey Randy, how about 'You've Got a Friend in Me' from Toy Story?" I asked with a grin.

Toy Story, that's what I saw with Thalia. That was a fun day. She is probably hanging out with Nico now though.

"Sure!" Randy said, excited.

"You sing along this time, okay?" I said.

He smirked.

"Only if you take off your sunglasses."

I took them off and smiled. Randy started to play the song.

"You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead, and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed. You just remember what your old pal said. Boy, you've got a friend in me. Yeah, you've got a friend in me."

Some people were singing along, Chiron and the mystery girl included.

"You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. We stick together and can see it through. Cause you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me."

Half of the crowd was singing along with us now. We continued singing, and when we came to the end, everybody erupted in cheers.

"Thank you everybody!" Randy called out.

They all clapped and cheered.

"And look out for his debut CD! Hopefully coming out soon!" Chiron yelled out as he walked over.

Randy's jaw was on the floor. The crowd cheered.

"D-debut CD? I'm going to...have a CD?" he stuttered.

Chiron and I chuckled and nodded.

"Only if you want to. What is your full name, Child? I am Chiron Brunner from Olympus Talent Agency." Chiron said gently.

"Randy Newman." Randy said as he shook Chiron's hand.

"How old are you, Randy?" Chiron asked.

"Fourteen." he said nervously.

Chiron nodded.

"We will need your mother to sign the paperwork. Luckil y,I brought them with me, thanks to Percy's call." Chiron said.

"Um, my mom is in the hospital, cancer... Thats why I was performing, to pay the bills..." Randy trailed off quietly.

Chiron nodded in understanding.

"Come then, Child, my driver will take us to the hospital ayou're can have all this settled." Chiron said.

Randy nodded numbly, then turned to me.

"Thank you." he breathed quietly.

I smiled and nodded.

"No problem, I was in a similar situation."

Randy just stared at me. I turned to Chiron and gave him a hug. The mysterious girl was still behind him, smiling in amusement.

"Chiron I had two song ideas." I said quietly.

Chiron nodded.

"Let me hear them." he commanded gently.

I nodded and sang the songs quickly. Chiron was nodding his head.

"Break up?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry about that, Child. I will have the studio for you tomorrow. Now, I must go with Randy." Chiron said, walking away and gesturing for Randy to follow him.

The girl stayed. We stared at each other in silence. She finally broke it.

"Well aren't you going to greet your best friend?" she asked with a laugh.

My eyes widened. I knew she was familiar, and I would always recognize that voice. Just her appearance has changed since the three months she's was filming her movie and I was on tour. I Hugged her tightly.

"Reyna!"

She laughed and hugged me back.

"Hey, Percy. How have you been?" she asked.

I frowned and shrugged.

"Okay I guess. Ty woke up, which is SUPER AWESOME. But, I was going out with this girl, and she needed to think some things out and..." I tailed off.

Reyna nodded and hugged me again.

"It'll all work out, Percy."

PI nodded and pulled away. We walked through the crowds to our cars, which ironically were next to each other, but along the way we were stopped by fans and the press. An autograph here, a question there. I was asked about if Randy was signed to the Talent Agency, any new songs, and about Thalia. Of course, they didn't know her name. On the subject of Thalia, I just said that we were together, but as of today I am single becneed she needed time to think. I was pretty sad about the whole Thalia ordeal, and I would probably be sleeping in Ty's room at the hospital.

"Talk to you soon, okay?" Reyna asked.

I smiled and nodded. She hugged me again, and quickly got into her car. I got into Bessie and drove to the hospital. Today has been exhausting.

Thalia's POV:

I was completely and utterly confused. Why did I kiss Nico back if I was with Percy? The kiss felt different frm Percy's kisses, Percy's kisses were electrifying. I sighed and turned on the TV, for it only to show the person occupying my mind.

"Percy Jackson had a very short little concert in Central Park just half an hour ago! Although Percy was there, he wasn't the star! The star of this little show was a boy named Randy, who Percy wanted to help becaus he started out performing on the streets as well. People who spoke to Randy before Percy's arrival stated that Randy was trying to earn money for his mother, who has cancer. Way to go Percy and Randy! Here is a clip of the full performance from YouTube!" the blonde reporter said.

The screen filled with Percy and a boy singing 'They Don't Care About Us' by Michael Jackson, then 'You've Got a Friend in Me' from Toy Story. The screen then showed the blonde reported again.

"Percy Jackson revealed that Randy is being signed with Olympus Talent Agency, the same agency Percy is signed with, and he can't wait for Randy's first single to come out. Percy also revealed that two new songs of his will be put on iTunes and will be aired on Z100 exactly a week from today, on Saturday, at noon." the blonde reporter paused for a minute.

"Percy also revealed he will be recording again tomorrow. When asked about the Mystery Girl, he revealed they were indeed together, but today they broke up because she needed to think. So yes, Percy Jackson is SINGLE! But maybe not for long! He was seen with famous actress Reyna Ferus, hugging! Could Reyna's comfort result in love between the two? Tune in next week for more!"

I clicked off the TV. If Percy had a thing with Reyna now, thenI what about me and Nico? I quickly dialed Nico's number.

"Hey, Nico?"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, even though I know most of you probably hate me for the breaking up Perlia, but like I said before, this story is a PERLIA, so don't worry! I had to do that so I could add in some songs later on. I know Percy didn't exactly react to Thalia and Nico kissing, but know that you will see Percy's reaction in the next chapter. If you think the whole Randy thing was random, sorry! I had to add that in for a later chapter. **

** About that little contest I had, I did it on a first come first serve sort of thing. People have guessed Percy's jealous ex, Thalia best friend, and Thalia's jealous ex so far. Nobody has guessed Percy's best friend. With Thalia's best friend, I decided for there to be two best friends, but one of them will be a best friend in a later chapter, and somebody already guessed it. So try guessing Percy's best friend (HUGE hint in this chapter) and Thalia's second best friend. If you get it right, I will send you a message saying so. Please leave your song ithy our review, and if you got a message from me and didn't mention the song, please send your song to me. **

**I do NOT own the songs that were used. They Don't Care About Us is by Michael Jackson, You've Got a Friend In Me is by Randy Newman (xD I swear I didn't realize I used the same name for a character as for anearthier. Maybe in my subconscious I did. I'm tootally toexchange the name, I stayed up all night last night. Second time same/similar names, first time being Roy Everheart xD)**


	11. Ride

Thalia's POV:

"Sure, let's go out for that movie that you mentioned tomorrow." I said into the phone.

I could jut see Nico's grin.

"Sure! See ya tomorrow!" he said and hung up.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. But Percy has Reyna right now?

Percy's POV:

My Sundays are not always spent like this. No, I don't always sleep in my brother's hospital room, I don't explain to my dad's best friend why his daughter and I broke up, I don't listen to him call the guy I found his daughter making out with a "An idiotic, dip-shit, baby that needs to take his head out of his ass." (which was highly amusing), I don't listen to my brother talk about the three coolest rides he's ever seen and how he wants me to get the car I want, I don't record two songs, and I definitely don't come home to find out my ex actually has a date with the guy who she made out with yestereay. So how do I react to this all? Of course, I go out and buy a dark blue Harley, a dark blue Maserati Spyder, a dark blue MonoTracer, and a dark blue Proxima. Yep, my dream car and the three coolest rides my brother ever saw. I don't usually spend that much money. Heck, the only really expensive thing I spent my money on was Tyson, so I usually donated mot of it to multiple charities, and I still had more than I needed. I'm just going to say Tyson is going to be a very happy boy when he finally comes home from the hospital this Wednesday.

Thalia's POV:

The date with Nico went well I guess. Wawatched Ted, he took me home, kissed mewand I kissed back. It was a normal date, but the look on Percy's face when he found out I was going out with Nico nagged at the back of my mind the whole time. The way his jaw clenched, and his eyes filled with so much hurt and pain filled his eyes that they darkened. Then the note when I got back home that said for me to take the convertible to school since he is sleeping at the hospital again. Ii also noticed that only the convertible was in front of the house, and there were tracks to the garage and it was locked, which never happened before. Percy didn't usually use the garage, he thought it was easier to just leave the cars in front of the house. I sighed and went to sleep, worrying about Percy.

-Next Morning-

I quicklydiedmms. o'Leary, grabbed a poptart, and ran to the convertible after ai changed this morning. I woke up at 7:30:, and I didn't want to be late for school. When I got there, I saw all my friends, except Nico and Percy. in a group in the parking lot. When I got over there, they all stared at me incredulously.

"You broke up with Percy FREAKING Jackson, for Nico?" Rachel asked, astonished.

I nodded warily. Then Silena asked the question on all of the world's minds.

"Why?"

I shrugged.

"Nico came over to Percy's house, I've been staying with him ever since. The Jason incident and things were rough at home, and he kissed me. And I kissed back. And Percy came, and I was confused and needed to think. Then the whole Percy and Reyna thing happened, so I went on a date with Nico and we're together now." I explained warily.

They all just stared at me, some in shock, some in disgust, some in bot. I was about to say something else, but then Nico came and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey guys!" he greeted cheerily, which is strange for Nico, and kissed me on my cheek.

Everybody greeted Nico and everything went on normally. That was untcameo etching roared and a guy came into the parking lot in a dark blue, almost black, car/motorcycle hybrid thing. Everybody stared at the guy Ind his ride in shock and jealousy. Even half of the faculty ran out to see it.

"Oh my gods...that's a Proxima!" Beckendorf exclaimed.

All of the other guys murmured something along the lines of "Holy Shit!"

"Oh my gods! Look at who is riding it!" Rachel exclaimed.

And that's when the rider got out of the Proxima. The rider was wearing a leather jacket, a white shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. He had a perfect tan and muscles, windswept black hair, and mesmerizing sea-gryen eyes. It was Percy Jackson.

Percy's POV:

I road into the parking lot smiling. Tyson was right, this was one of the coolest rides ever. As I stepped out, I heard the whispers like on my first day. I ignored them and walked towards my group of friends.

"Hey, guys!" I said with a smile.

They all stared at me in shock.

"Dude, you have to let me ride that!" Beckendorf exclaimed.

I smiled at him.

"You can take it when you go on your date with Slena." I told him.

The two blushed. Everybody knew they liked each other, they just didn't ask each other out yet. The others all laughed, and we all started walking to class when the bell rang. Everybody sat in their seats, Nico sitting in front of Thalia. I lingered by Thalia's desk for a few seconds.

"Hey, Thalia." I said casually.

She ignored me. I frowned internally and decided to sit next to Annabeth today. I had to talk to her about Tyaon, and Thalia obviously didn't want me near her. I smiled and sat down next to Annabeth and diaganoll from Jason.

"Hey." I said with a gentle smile to her and Jason.

Jason and I are actually pretty close now. He knows about Tyson, the full story about what happened with Thalia, and everything else. He even visited Tyson! He's actually a cool guy. Annabeth can be really nice too, Luke is the only one that's a bastard beyond repair.

"Hey. Dude your ride is SICK! When'd you get it?" Jason exclaimed.

I smiled.

"Yesterday. Guess who said it was the coolest ride he ever saw?" I asked with a grin.

Luke and Annabeth were staring at us, confused. Jason juts grinned.

"Tyson?" he asked.

I grinned.

"You know it! He also said a Harley and a MonoTracer, and then told me I sold get my dream car. I decided to spoil the kid and get all three. He doesn't know though, so shh." I said with a laugh.

Jason laughed too.

"Gods, that kid is gonna be the death of you if you keep getting everything he likes! Wednesday, right?" Jason states.

I nodded. Luke and Annabeth looked as confused as ever. I turned to Annabeth and smiled softly at her.

"Hey." I said.

She blushed scarlet.

"Hey." she said.

I completely ignored Luke.

"I have a favor to ask, if you're willing." I said.

She nodded.

"My brother, he was in a coma for two years, he woke up recently, and will be coming to school. I think hes going to be in ninth grade, and whatever grade he's going to be in, he's gonna need a tutor to help him out a bit, catch up and stuff. You have the highest GPA the school has ever seen, so I was wondering if you're up to it? I'll pay." I asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"Sure, when should I start coming by?" she asked.

"Whenever you're free, startinneon two weeks." I responded.

"I'm free every day, and because he'll be so far behind, that's how often I'll come." she said with a nod and a smile.

I grinned.

"Thanks, Wise Girl."

She shoved my arm and laughed.

"Shut up, Seawed Brain."

I laughed at her nickname for me. Luke watched, annoyed, and Jason watched, amused.

"Well class, we have two new students." Apollo said from the front of the room when everybody was in their seats.

I looked up at him. He was staring at me in worry.

"They will be coming into class in a few moments."

We all nodded. I noticed that there was there were two seats next to Thalia (one of them being my old seat), two next to me, and one up front. As if the two new kids heard, they walked into class. I gasped and tensed. One of the, had caramel hair up to her waist and warm brown eyes. She was truly beautiful. She glanced around the room and she smiles when her eyes landed on me. Behind her was aball guy with black hair and an eyepatch. He was smirking while he stared at me as well.

"No." I whispered quietly.

No, it couldn't be them.

"Percy? Percy what's wrong?" Annabeth asked, worry evident in her voice.

I stared at the two. They were my best friends. One of them was my girlfriend. I haven't seen them since the incident. Apollo was still staring at me in worry.

"Class, these are our two new students. They are-"

I cut him off.

"Ethan Nakamura and Calypso Ogygia."


	12. You

Thalia' POV:

I felt a stab of hurt when he didn't sit down next to me and instead went to sit next to Annabeth. I felt jealousy knot inside me when I saw them flirting.

"Thalia? Thalia?" Nico said.

I snapped my attention back to him.

"So I was thi-"

"Well class, we have two new students." Mr. A said from the front of the room when everybody was in their seats.

I noticed he was staring at Percy in worry. Must be my imagination.

"They will be coming into class in a few moments." he continued.

As if they heard him, the two new kids walked in. One of them was a girl with long caramel hair and warm brown eyes, the other was a tall boy with black hair and an eyepatch. I noticed Percy tense, and Annabeth whispering to him. I clenched my jaw. I saw the new girl look at me, smirk, and then turn to Percy. What the heck was that?

"Class, these are our two new students. They are-"

"Ethan Nakamura and Calypso Ogygia." Percy cut him off.

Everybody stared at Percy is surprise. I don't think any of the heard the pain in his voice. What did these new kids do to Percy?

Percy's POV:

Its them. They were here.

"Erm, yes. Please, Calypso choose a seat. Ethan you will take this one up front." Apollo said.

Ethan walked to the from and Calypso took the seat next to me.

"Hi, Percy." Calypso greeted.

She was even more beautiful then she used to be. But I still remember seeing her kissing my best friend, who was also in this room.

"Calypso." I greeted.

She smiled at me.

"So, let's start today's lesson..." Apollo said.

I tuned out right then. I didn't pay attention to anything until lunch. I was hoping I would be able to get away from Calypsi and Ethan, since they had the exact same schedule as me. Once I sat at the table though, Nico stood up on the table. He cab-whistles and the whole school turned their attention to Nico.

"So, I need to ask a very important question." he started.

Everybody just stared at him. Unease bubble through me. He turned to Thalia.

"Thalia, will you go with me to the winter dance?"

Thalia' POV:

I stared at him in shock. What? Should I say yes or no? What if Percy was going to ask me? Percy...he has Reyna, or Annabeth.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed with fake cheerfulness.

The whole school cheered, except for my friends. Percy was clapping with an unamused look on has face. Grover was clapping him on the back and glaring at Nico. I noticed, despite Percy looking like he was fine, if I stared at his eyes I could see the faintest amount of pain and betrayal. What have I done?

Percy's POV:

I felt hurt and betrayal. Only on Saturday we break up because she needs time to think, yet right afterwards she goes out with Nico? Yeah, I told her it would be fine, but I thought she would wait a little bit. It still hurt.

"It'll be okay, Perce." Grover, who I consider my best friend, said as he pat me on the back.

I sighed and nodded. We all say in awkward silence for about five minutes, until I saw Ethan and Calypso walking over.

"I'm out, I have to talk to Annabeth." I said and quickly stood up.

I felt everybody's eyes from the table on me as I walked towards Annabeth, Luke, and Jason.

I sighed as I slid into the seat next to Jason and rested my head on my arms with a groan.

"Today sucks."

Thalia's POV:

I watched Percy sit next to Jason. He looked miserable... But was it because of me or the new kids?

"Hi! Can we sit with you?" the girl, Calypso, asked.

We all shrugged and nodded, except for Grover. Grover stood up.

"Can't you guys see that he's hurting? And he needs somebody there?" he asked and walked towards Percy.

I looked towards Percy and saw his head was down in his arms ad Jason was trying to talk to him but wasn't getting very far. Annabeth was watching Percy while Luke tried to talk to her. Jason shared a glance with Grover and they both tried to talk to Percy. I sighed and turned back to the others. They were staring at Grover in surprise.

"So what's up with Percy? He wasn't like that when we were fifteen..." Ethan trailed off.

Calypso shot him a glare.

"We don't really know. He was fine until today." Rachel answered.

Calypso and Ethan nodded. The conversations went normally, but all I could think about was Percy. He was hurting. Did I hurt him too?

Percy' POVV:

"It'll be okay, Perce." Grover said.

"Yeah. It'll all work out Perce." Jason said.

I smiled.

"Thanks guys."

I could feel Annabeth's calculating gaze on me.

"Percy, with the dance coming up, I'm worried about you." she murmured quietly.

I lifted my head and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Annabeth."

She smiled softly at me while Luke glared at me. I have a feeling Luke doesn't like me much. Lunch continued normally, but I kept thinking of the dance and trying not to think of Thalia. Then, I had an idea.

"Annabeth, with the dance. It's this Friday, the gym isn't ready or anything. I want to hire my stylist, Aphrodite, her husband, Hephaestus, and his brother, Hermes, to set up the dance. It would be awesome, they are the best in the US. I would pay."

Annabeth seemed interested.

"Okay." she finally said.

I grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"But, nobody from the comitee gets to see anything until the day of the dance. I want to surprise you guys. Plus, I'll see if I can get Reyna to perform along with me."

Annabeth grinned and nodded.

"Sweet." Jason and Grover chorused.

This dance would be awesome.

-After School-

I quickly parked the Proxima and ran into the house. I plopped down on the couch and sighed in relief. The Paparazzi were chasing me, but I lost them. Thank the gods for New York traffic.

"Percy?" Thalia called from her room.

I tensed.

"Yeah?" I called back.

Being an actor helps a lot sometimes, you can act like you are okay.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure." I said simply.

She walked into the room.

"Percy, what happened with you, Ethan, and Calypso."

I froze. I started shaking. That was the wrong question to ask. I noticed the room disappearing. Now, it was a little cafe. Thalia was gone, and now there were only three people in the room. I didn't want to relive this memory.

Flashback:

I walked into The Little Cafe with a huge smile on my face. I wanted to surprise Calypso, my girlfriend, with her favorite drink. I looked around the cafe, eight little tables inside, and only one of them was occupied. It was a couple, and they were kissing. I shrugged and continued towards the counter.

"Hey, Don. Two hot chocolates please."

Don nodded, and I noticed the pity in his eyes. Who did he pity?

"Here you go, Perce." Don said as he handed me my two drinks.

I was about to take out my wallet, but he stopped me.

"It's on the house for you today, Perce."

I nodded.

"Thanks Don."

He smiled slightly.

"No problem Perce."

I turned around.

"I'm so sorry."

It was so faint, I barely heard it. I chose to ignore it. As I was walking towards the door, Ibase who the two people were. I froze. I almost dropped the drinks. Now I understood why Don said he was sorry, why he had pity in his eyes. The girl was Calypso. The girl that ran up to me and hugged me after I got off of Zeus' plane, that helped me stop crying myself to sleep every night over my Dad's death, the girl I ended up falling in love with. The boy was Ethan, my best friend, the one that would always crack a joke that would cheer me up, the one who was always there for me.

"Calypso? Ethan?" I said quietly.

They looked up and stared at me.

"Hey Perce." Ethan said with a nod of his head.

"Hi Percy." Calypso said with a gentle smile.

I only said one word.

"Why?"

They shared a glance and smirked.

"You're always so sad, and it's really depressing and makes us sad. Plus you are bringing us down the social ladder." Calypso said with a shrug.

I stared at her brown eyes, usually so warm but now filled with malice. Ethan was looking at me like I was a piece of gum stuck to his shoe. I walked up to them, put the drink on their table, and said my goodbye.

"I got you a drink Calypso, enjoy it. You guys deserve eachother."

I walked out of the cafe, refusing to let my tears fall. I ran to the hospital, to Tyson's room. I silently promised myself I wouldn't trust people as much as I trusted them. I wouldn't let people hurt me anymore.

:Flashback End

I broke my promise. I trusted Thalia.

"Percy? Percy?" Thalia's frantic voice cut me out of my thought.

I looked up at her.

"You're crying." she murmured.

She lifted her hand to wipe away my years, but I flinched away.

"Calypso was my girlfriend, I loved her, Ethan was my best friend. Calypso cheated on me with Ethan, simple as that." I said and quickly stood up.

I was walking towards my room when Thalia asked another question.

"What promise did you break?"

Shit, I said the promise thing out loud. I looked at her over my shoulder.

"I wouldn't trust somebody like I trusted them ever again. I wouldn't let somebody hurt me again."

"And who did you trust Percy? Who hurt you?" she asked quietly.

I didn't answer. I didn't say you.


	13. Videos

Thalia's POV:

He didn't say it, but I heard it.

You.

It was as if he screamed it. And it hurt so much because he didn't even say it, but I knew it. But he had Reyna, right? I still couldn't help but feel guilty.

Percy's POV:

I stared out my window, watching the waves crash.

Why did I have to open up? Why do I have to act like I'm okay?

Why can't I be weak for once?

Why can't I be weak?

I have to act strong for Tyson, for my friends, for my fans, for the media.

I can't be weak.

But sometimes I need to be.

And right now I'm done with always acting strong.

Why can't I show that I'm hurting?

Next Day (Or the next, next day?), 1:00 AM:

I ditched school today to get everything ready for Tyson. He took the test early, and he got put into ninth grade. He is starting school on Monday, and I'm incredibly proud of him.

But that doesn't stop me from staring at the TV at one AM with tears streaming down my cheeks.

I'm watching the videos of all the times my dad surprised me by coming home early. Ty was always too young to go to school, or his school was let out earlier, so he was always there when Dad got home. But I was always out somewhere, all except for twice. When I was six and the time we found out Dad died were the only times we all knew he was coming home.

I smiled as more tears spilled down my cheeks. This was a video from when I was four years old in Pre-K and it was Daddy Day at school. All the parents were there, watching their kids, and were most likely videotaping, like my mom was.

Video:

"Percy, what can you tell us about your Daddy?" Ms. Madison, the teacher, asked.  
Percy grinned.

"My Daddy is a hero! He is in the Navy, and his rank is Fleet Admiral. He is the best daddy I could EVER ask for! I want to be just like him when I grow up!" I exclaimed.

The teacher smiled, as did somebody in the corner of the room.

"Do you miss your Daddy, Percy?" Ms. Madison asked.

I nodded with a small frown.

"Every single day. I wish my Daddy could be home more, but he's a hero, and heroes don't always get what they want." I said sadly.

Ms. Madison nodded her head in understanding, but kept smiling. The man was now right behind me.

"Percy,why don't you turn around for a second, sweetie?" my mom offered.

I looked confused, but still obeyed. When I saw the man standing behind my chair, a huge grin broke across my face and he jumped out of my chair.

"Daddy! You're back!" I shouted as I jumped into my daddy's waiting arms.

Poseidon chuckled and nodded as he hugged his son.

"Yes, I'm back for a little while, Hero. I had to be here for my favorite hero on Daddy Day, right?" he asked.

I didn't answer. All I did was cry tears of joy into my Daddy's shoulder.

:Video End

"Percy?"

I quickly wiped my tears away and turned off the TV.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Thalia stepped closer to me, and she looked beautiful. The pale light from the moonlight made her skin look ghostly pale, but made her electric blue eyes pop even more. She always looks beautiful, though.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

I put on a fake smile and nodded my head.

"Of course I am!"

She stepped closer to me, her electric blue eyes fierce but soft at the same time.

"Don't lie to me, Percy." she whispered dangerously.

I sighed. I can't lie to her.

"I was just watching the videos of when my dad came home. It was almost always a surprise." I said with a sad smile.

She nodded and sat next to me.

"Do you want to keep watching? I could stay here with you if you want." she offered.

I smiled gratefully and nodded.

"This one is one of my favorites, it's the second to last time he surprised me." I said quietly and clicked on the TV.

Video:

It was a first grade classroom on the day before Christmas, full of kids wearing Santa hats and handing out Secret Santa presents. Only one kid didn't have a present, and that was me. I looked on sadly as all the kids opened heir presents. The only present I wanted was my daddy to be home for Christmas.

Suddenly, somebody rolled a huge box into the room.

Mrs. Thomson, my teacher, smiled.

"Percy, your Secret Santa present is here!" she exclaimed.

I looked up at my teacher.

"It's okay, Mrs. Thomson. I don't really want a present, I just want my Daddy home for Christmas." I said honestly.

Mrs. Thomson wanted to cry at my words, yet grin at the same time.

"Just open it, Percy. I think you're going to love it."

The little me nodded and walked up to the huge box. The whole class watched on in envy because I had such a big present.

I slowly ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

A huge grin spread across my face.

"Daddy!" I cried out joyously.

Poseidon Jackson, my Daddy, was crouched inside of the box in his uniform and a Santa hat on his head. He stood up and held me in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Percy." he said with a grin.

I cried tears of joy.

"You're home for Christmas!" I cried.

Daddy nodded.

"I'm home for Christmas." he murmured in agreement.

I just sobbed into my dad's shoulder as all the kids and parents watched on while applauding.

"I love you, Daddy. I missed you. I'm happy you are home for Christmas." I murmured.

:Video

I had tears rolling down my cheeks again, and Thalia did too.

"You must really miss him." she whispered to me.

"He's my hero."

She nodded, and I wrapped my arms around her, and she immediately relaxed against me. I cried into her shoulder, and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"It's okay, Percy. He's proud of you Percy, very proud." she whispered into my ear.

I cried for a little while longer while she whispered soothing words into my ear. When I finally stopped crying, I kept holding Thalia, and she kept holding me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem."

I pulled away slightly and looked down at her. All I want to do right now is kiss her. She seemed to have a similar train of thought, because she tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes.

I slowly leaned down and my eyes closed.

Our lips met.

It was sweet, gentle, and innocent, but it was also, fierce, passionate, and forbidden.

And I loved it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I've been having some writers block for all my stories lately, so sorry if this is a bit confusing. Everything will make sense later on! ****I also had a bit of trouble with the video scenes andd how to write them out, so if it's funky, please have mercy on me! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
